Derniers instants d'un fourbe condamné
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Après le sort de Finn, Kol fait ces adieux et est submergé par le remord.


**Warning: Spoilers de la saison 2, épisode 12**

**Bonjour,**

**Me revoici, avec un OS sur Kol, j'ai particulièrement détesté la fin de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 à cause du sort de Finn à Kol, mais je me suis particulièrement amusé à écrire ce que ce sort pouvait provoqué alors voici comment Kol réagit après que le sort soit jeté.**

**Marie (Sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans)**

* * *

** -Derniers instants du fourbe Kol Mikaelson-**

Kol Mikaelson était le renard, le rusé, celui qui survivait et qui parvenait toujours à ces fins, celui qui revenait toujours, qui gagnait toujours même dans la défaites, mais aujourd'hui, son compte était bon, il devait dire adieux, adieux à tout le monde, adieu au monde. Finn ne le regretterait pas, il espérait secrètement que se ne serait pas pareil pour Klaus, pour Rebekah et pour Elijah, mais il avait tant crier au loup, il avait tant été un monstre et un fourbe avec eux qu'il ne pouvait survivre.

Kol était submergé par le remord, il sentait cette émotion comme-ci elle était multiplié par mille, un poignard se plantant dans son cœur, un étau autour de ces poumons l'empêchant de respirer, une boule de larme dans la gorge, les idées confuses et sombres. Voici à quoi il était réduit après avoir voulu piégé à nouveau, après avoir voulu aidé cette petite sorcière, sa petite sorcière, il avait beau avoué qu'il l'avait dans le creux de la main, mais elle, elle avait son cœur dans sa main.

Kol fixa la lune, il se demandait quand il mourrait, il ferma les yeux, laissant le vent froid entrée par tout ces pores bientôt le froid de son corps signerait sa fin. Une fin dû à mille ans de jalousie et de complication, lui, celui qui était arrivé entre la fille ''unique'' et le petit dernier, lui qu'on avait délaisser pour protéger la demoiselle ou apprendre au damoiseau, lui dont personne ne s'était jamais occupé, le mal-aimé, on accordait même plus d'importance à Finn, le pathétique lèche-botte, puis il y avait Elijah, le noble, l'intelligent, le parfait Elijah, pardonné dans ces pires pêcher, alors que Klaus lui arracherait le cœur lui même, Klaus parlons-en, le bâtard, que tout le monde à suivit sans hésitation, celui dont tout le monde se préoccupe après tout les poignards qu'il leur avait planté que ce soit au sens propre comme au figuré, celui dont on a peur et dont on a pitié, puis il y avait Rebekah, celle qui lui avait tout prit.

Il s'assit sur un banc et Davina s'installa à côté de lui alors qu'il fixait les étoiles, submergé par le remord, ruminant de sombre pensée.

« Ils sont en sécurité, et puis tu vois, ce n'était pas un suicide de masse.

-Juste un suicide. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre un dixième de seconde avant que ces yeux s'embrument par le larmes que Kol essuya avec son pouce.

« Peut-être que je le mérite dans le fond »

Davina tournait sa tête de gauche à droite alors qu'elle pleurait, Kol sentit son vieux cœur se réchauffer, Davina Claire, qui ne le connaissait que depuis peu, pleurait pour lui. Kol sourit et s'en alla alors que Davina n'avait plus la force de le suivre.

Kol passa au manoir, puis il découvrit Klaus et Rebekah prêt à le tuer, mais il devait sentir que sa fin était proche, puisqu'ils ne firent rien.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda abruptement Kol.

-Je suis là pour vous faire mes adieux et m'excuser et croyez moi que ça me coûte de l'avouer mais aussi pour vous dire que je vous aimes.

-Encore un de tes autres plans ? Questionna Rebekah avec rage.

-Finn m'a jeté un sort, je n'ai que le temps de dire au revoir, je vais mourir. »

Kol remarqua la peine dans le regard de Klaus et dans celui de Rebekah, leur petit frère allait mourir encore, et Klaus ne pourrait toujours pas le venger et Rebekah pouvait encore lui dire au revoir et elle saisit cette chance, elle prit son frère dans ces bras et se mit à sangloter ce qui renda encore plus triste Kol, mais le poids du remord s'envolait au gré des larmes et suite aux excuses.

« Je suis désolé. Pleura Rebekah.

-Je suis désolé pour l'hôpital et pour tout, mais...commença Kol. Mais mon comportement n'est plus qualifiable. »

Klaus s'aprocha de son frère et sans aucun mot il le prit dans ces bras, Kol se sentit comme un hypocrite, lui qui quelques heures plus tôt cherchait à le tuer.

« Où est Elijah ? Demanda Kol.

-Il protège ma fille. Expliqua Klaus. »

Rebekah resta interdite alors que Kol se prenait une gifle encore plus forte, son frère était triste pour lui, alors que lui, il essayait de le tuer, Niklaus, son frère qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose, noble et pur, protégé son enfant, Kol se sentit monstrueux et honteux, si seulement il avait plus de temps, il rattraperait ces erreurs.

« Mais nous pouvons l'appeler. Expliqua Rebekah.

-Non, vous lui direz en face, quand vous le verrez et vous lui direz que je l'aime aussi et que je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout le mal que je lui ais causé, que je vous ais causé. »

Kol sortit du manoir en disant à ces deux frères et sœurs de ne pas le rattraper, il partit s'asseoir au bord du Mississippi, il pourrait voir le lever du soleil sur la nouvelle-orléans, son dernier lever de soleil sûrement, et c'est là qu'une blonde aux yeux noisette s'assit, elle avait une tresse en bataille, une espèce de robe de chambre blanche avec un gilet rose ainsi que des pieds nues et Kol n'eut pas le courage de dire à la sorcière de partir parce que c'était définitivement une sorcière avec toute la puissance qu'elle émettait.

« J'ai croisé Rebekah plus tôt, et maintenant toi, au bord de la mort, qui as fait ça ? Demanda la blonde.

-Mon frère Finn. N'ayant plus le courage de mentir ou de se battre

-Il n'y a jamais eu quelque chose de normal dans cette famille, on se tue, on se donne, on s'échange, on se dague, on pleure, on fait des coups bas, on meurt, on revit, on ment, on triche. Mais je ne regrette pas que ma mère m'est échanger en l'échange de vous tous, j'ai hâte de vous connaître, je suis Freya.

-Et tu arrives trop tard, comme tu le dis, je me meurs. »

Freya eut un sourire et elle prononça une formule, l'épée de damoclès au dessus de la tête de Kol s'évapora.

« Je te donne une chance, si j'étais toi, je recommencerais de zéro et le meilleur moyen c'est de protégé notre nièce et je sens que Finn va être le plus dur à convaincre, j'ai donc besoin d'un mort qui ne le soit pas, que dis tu de faire un bon geste dans le mensonge ? Pour qu'on soit à nouveau une famille qui soit un temps soit peu normal ? »

Kol sourit, il ne gâcherait pas cette chance là.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'oubliez pas la review, le pain et le beurre des auteurs.**

**Marie (Sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans)**


End file.
